Faith
by Melody of Sky
Summary: Saling menatap dalam kepercayaan. Saling melawan demi pengabdian. "Aku mencintaimu."/"Maka aku akan lebih memcintaimu."/KRISTAO/Kolosal fict/Waring Inside/DLDR/RnR


Kekaisaran yang kejam. Mengadu dua argemtasi yang saling bertubrukan. Menjeritkan kepercayaan, melindungi pengabdian. Kekuasaan adalah mutlak. Mengangkat pedang demi ego.

Cinta. Kasih. Melebur menjadi sebuah egoisme. Berhadapan demi harga diri. Mengubur cinta demi kebencian. Bertahan demi sang Penguasa.

Dua kubu yang terbelah terpisahkan lautan darah.

Saling menatap dalam kepercayaan.

Saling menyerang karena pengabdian.

Inilah arti dari sebuah dosa sebenarnya.

* * *

**They Belong to GOD**

**.**

**Faith by Pelangi Senja**

**Waning**

**AU/OOC/Kolosal fict/Yaoi KrisTao**

**Tao as Jendral Huang Zi Tao**

**Kris as Jendral Wu Yi Fan**

**Luhan as Putra Mahkota (Han Xiao Lu)**

**Sehun as Han Xiao Tse**

**Jung Yunho as Kaisar Han Wu Ti**

**Kwon BoA as Ibu Suri**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Enjoy it guys :3**

* * *

Suara tapal kuda yang beradu dengan tanah kering berhasil memecah heningnya malam. Kain hitam yang dikenakan sang penunggang tertarik angin yang ia belah. Darah mengucur deras dari perut sebelah kanannya. Sosok hitam itu menambah kecepatan laju kuda yang ia tunggangi, menundukkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan sang kuda.

Kain hitam itu menutup sebagian wajahnya, menyisakan kedua _onyx_ tajam yang tetap waspada menatap sekitar. Berlomba dengan waktu. Berlari dari maut.

Tidak. Ia belum boleh mati sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja ia menarik tali yang ia gunakan sebagai pengendali kudanya ke belakang. Cukup kuat hingga mengakibatkan sang kuda terjungkal ke belakang. Naas, ia juga harus merasakan tarikan gravitasi dan tertimpa badan kuda hitam itu. Dentuman keras, meyakinkannya rusuknya retak akibat hantaman itu.

Maut tak mengejarnya. Maut tengah menghadangnya.

Susah payah ia moncoba menyeret tubuhnya yang berdarah hebat. Keringat dingin menucur deras bercampur dengan tetesan darah. Ia meraih pedang yang sejak tadi masih menggantung di punggungnya. Menjadikannya tumpuan untuk berdiri. Cahaya bulan yang dipantulkan tiap sisi pedang itu, menegaskan betapa tajam pedang yang ia genggam.

"Serahkan gulungan itu atau kau akan mati di tangan kami." Sosok berkain hitam itu tersenyum mengejek dari balik cadarnya. Matanya menatap sekelompok laki-laki di hadapannya. 13, hitungnya.

"Kau tuli, hah?" Sosok itu terkekeh pelan mengdengar handrikan salah seorang dari mereka. Senyum itu berubah menjadi seringai kejam. Mata sekelam gerhana itu berkilat bahaya, tatapan haus darah.

"Lebih baik kita habisi sampah ini dan mengambil gulungan itu!" perintah salah seorang dari mereka yang mengacungkan sebilah pedang pada pelataran angkasa. Mendengar perintah itu, mereka pun berlari ke arah sosok hitam itu.

Sang sosok berkain hitam itu berdiri dalam diam menunggu, mereka mendekat. Seringai kejam tampak pada parasnya saat kain pelindung itu tersikap angin malam. "Bodoh."

Pelataran angkasa yang tertahtakan bulan purnama perlahan lenyap tersapu awan pekat seiring terdengarnya teriakan nyawa yang terpisah dari tubuhnya secara paksa. Sosok itu menghunuskan pedangnya pada salah seorang dari ketigabelas lelaki tadi, tak lain adalah sang ketua yang tadi berteriak dangan angkuhnya untuk membunuh sosok itu.

Terdengar jeritan yang keluar dari mulutnya berserta darah yang menyembur dari dadanya. Sosok itu tak membiarkan pedangnya hanya tertancap begitu saja, satu hentakan kuat, pedang itu berhasil menembus jantung laki-laki itu. Tak puas, sosok itu menambil pedang yang digenggam laki-laki itu dengan tangan kiriya yang bebas. Mengarahkannya pada pengkal leher. Membelahnya hingga dada sebelah kanan, darah keluar dari sela-sela daging yang terbelah itu. Mata laki-laki itu memutih dengan mulut ternganga ia telah merenggang nyawa.

Sosok hitam itu mengehantakan pedangnya yang masih menembus tubuh jasad itu, mengakibatkan tubuh tak berdaya itu sobek layaknya seonggok daging menjijijakan. Sosok itu menendang mayat itu, tubuhnya penuh dengan darah sang mayat. Seringai puas terpatri jelas di balik cadarnya.

"Siapa berikutnya?" tawaran itu begitu mengerikan. Keduabelas laki-laki itu menatap ngeri pada sosok itu.

Sosok berkain hitam itu berjalan menghampiri mayat yang tergelak di tanah. Dengan dua bilah pedang berhiaskan darah di kedua tangannya, kemudian ia menancapkan salah satu pedang yang digenggamnya pada kepala mayat itu—pedang milik mayat itu sendiri.

Melihat kejadian itu membuat keduabelas laki-laki itu terbelalak. "Bagaiamana bisa kalian ingin membunuhku dengan kualitas pedang sejelek ini? Lihat. Pedang ini begitu tumpul. Seharusnya bisa langsung menembus kepalanya tidak tersangkut di otak seperti ini."

Sosok itu menggoyang-goyangkan pedang itu hingga terdengar bunyi mengerikan perpaduan antara besi dan tulang tengkorang itu. Sosok itu terlihat begitu santai dengan apa yang dilakukannya berbanding tebalik dengan keduabelas laki-laki itu yang sudah siap memuntahkan isi pertunya.

"Haaah… aku sudah lelah menghadapi tikus seperti mereka. Sekarang gilirannmu." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, muncul puluhan prajurit dengan tambok dan obor mengepung keduabelas laki-laki itu.

"Tangkap mereka dan jadikan tawanan Negara," titah seseorang yang tengah duduk dengan angkuhnya di atas kuda putihnya. Saat melihat sosok hitam itu, ia turun dari kudanya dan menghampiri sosok itu.

"Anda terluka, Jendral Huang," ucapnya sembari menarik kain pelindung wajah sosok itu.

"Saya mengetahuinya, Jendral Wu," balas sosok itu sembari tersenyum.

"Lebih baik kita segera kembali ke istana dan mengobati lukamu. Prajuritku akan mengurus semuanya." Jendral Huang hanya mengangguk menuruti perkataan Jendral Wu tanpa perlawanan.

"Kalian urus semuanya. Aku akan membawa Jendral Huang ke Istana terlebih dahulu karena luka yang dideritanya." Setelah mengatakannya Jendral Wu pergi bersama Jendral Huang.

Jendral Wu tak berani melajukan kudanya lebih cepat, ia takut akan hentakan laju kudanya. Namun, jika tak segara sampai di Istana, Jendral Huang akan lebih kehilangan banyak darah. Seolah mengerti dengan apa yang dirisaukan oleh Jendral Wu, Jendral Huang berujar.

"Saya sudah membalut lukanya tadi dengan tanaman herbal. Pelan-pelan saja." Jendral Huang bisa merasakan lengan Jendral Wu melingkar di badannya.

"Tao," panggil Jendral Wu.

"Ada apa, Yi Fan?" Tao menggenggam tangan Yi Fan yang melingkar di tubuhnya.

"Kumohon jangan lakukan hal seperti ini lagi. Aku tahu, kau mampu menghabisi mereka. Namun, aku tak mau kau terluka seperti ini." Tao tersenyum mendengar keluh kesah kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah."

"Tao," panggil Yi Fan lagi.

"Hm?" jawab Tao sembari menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya pada dada bidang kekasihnya itu.

"Berjanjilah padaku." Tao memutar kepalanya menatap Yi Fan.

"Apa itu?" Yi Fan terseyum kemudian tanpa menjawab ia menghapuskan jarak di antara mereka. Berbagi kecupan hangat berdua.

"Berjanjilah kau akan tertap bersamaku selamanya," ucap Yi Fan setelah member jarak antara mereka.

"Hahaha… kau aneh. Mustahil aku akan bersamamu selamanya. Kau pikir aku makhluk abadi?" canda Tao. Namun, selera humor Yi Fan tak sebagus Tao.

"Tao. Berjanjilah padaku." Tao tersenyum memdengar nada serius yang diucapkan Yi Fan.

"Aku berjanji." Yi Fan membalas senyum manis Tao.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

"Maka aku akan lebih lagi mencintaimu." Mereka tertawa penuh kehangatan. Menghanagtkan malam yang bertahtakan bulan purnama.

* * *

"Kau sudah bekerja dengan baik, Jendral Huang." Kaisar Han Wu Ti tersenyum menatap Tao yang tengah menunduk ke arahnya.

"Yang Mulia terlalu menyanjung. Hamba tak pantas mendapat pujian hanya karena pekerjaan sederhana itu," rendah Tao.

"Hahaha… aku memang selalu bisa mengandalkanmu. Baiklah, kau boleh pergi, kudengar kau terluka parah. Sembuhkanlah lukamu itu." Tao membungkukan badannya semakin dalam.

"Terima kasih Yang Mulia. Hamba mohon undur diri. Panjang umur Yang Mulia." Ia meninggalkan Kaisar Han Wu Ti setelah sebelumnya ia meberi penghormatan.

Saat tengah dalam perjalanan tak sengaja ia bertemu dengan rombongan Putra Mahkota. Saat hendak memberi penghormatan, sang Putra Mahkota telah menariknya menuju taman Istana.

"Kudengar kau terluka. Apakah parah?" Tanya Putra Mahkota tanpa basa-basi. Saat ini mereka tengan berdiri di atas jembatan yang berada di atas danau buatan. Putra Mahkota memerintahkan para dayang dan pengawal Istana untuk berdiri lebih jauh dari merekaa berdua.

"Tidak Yang Mulia-." Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia sudah disela oleh Putra Mahkota.

"Haish… sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu. Aku punya nama! Dan berhantilah menggunakan bahasa aneh itu padaku!" kata Putra Mahkota sembari menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

Tao hanya mampu mengulum seyumnya melihat tingkah laku pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu. "Maafkan ham- maksudku. Maafkan aku, Xiao Lu." Tao sudah tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi saat Han Xiao Lu memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau menyebalkan." Tao tetap tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan pemuda itu.

"Yah! Kuperintahkan kau untuk berhanti tertawa," titah si Putra Mahkota.

"Kau ini aneh. Kau menyuruhku untuk tidak memperlakukanmu layaknya Putra Mahkota. Namun, kau semena-mena padaku dan bertingkah layaknya Putra Mahkota." Skakmat. Putra Mahkota Xiao Lu hanya bisa menelan pil pahit akibat perkataan jendral itu.

"Ya, ya, kau menang. Aish lupakan perkataanku tadi. Sekarang bagaimana denganmu?"

"Denganku?" beo Tao.

"Lukamu. Bagaimana dengan lukamu. Apakah kau sudah memanggil tabib? Apa perlu kupanggilkan tabib Istana?" Tao tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan Xiao Lu.

"Apa aku begitu berharga untukmu hingga kau mau repot-repot memperhatikanku seperti itu?" Tao menggoda pemuda yang lebih muda 11 tahun darinya itu.

"Lebih kau mati!"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau ini!" Tao tertawa mendapati reaksi sang Putra Mahkota yang terlewat menggemaskan itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Putra Mahkota manatap Tao dalam.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tao.

"Kau adalah seorang Jendral besar tapi kau berakhir menjadi pengasuh anak nakal sepertiku. Apakah kau tak kecewa?" Tanya Xiao Lu pelan. Tao mengankat tangannya dan mengusap pundak Xioa Lu. Tao tahu, menyebut nama kecil anggota kerajaan adalah salah satu bentuk pengkhianatan apalagi memegang bagian tubuh anggota kerajaan. Namun, ia berpikir siapapun dia, anggota kerajaan atau rakyat jelat, tetaplah seorang manusia. Begitu pula pemikiran Putra Mahkota.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?" Tao menghadiahkan senyum manis pada Putra Mahkota itu.

"Karena aku tak perlu memimpin peperangan dan melihat darah yang berceceran di tanah atau pun mendengar jeritan kesakitan saat nyawa terlepas dari raga saat aku bersamamu." Xiao Lu tersenyum cerah mendengarnya.

"Bagus! Karena kebetulan kau ada di sini, ayo temani aku mempelajari Kong Fu Tse. Namamu kan _Tao_." Tao terkekeh mendengar perkataan majikan kecilnya itu.

Putra Mahkota berjalan terlebih dahulu, memimpin rombongan, di ikuti Tao, baru para dayang dan pengawal Istana. Saat tengah melewati koridor Istana tak sengaja mereka berpapasan dengan rombongan Ibu Suri.

Rombongan Putra Mahkota otomatis berhenti dan member hormat. "Wah Xiao Lu, lama tak bertemu, kau sudah tumbuh besar rupanya," sapa Ibu Suri.

"Tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu Yang Mulia. Bukankah sudah ada Xiao Tse yang menggantikan hamba. Hamba pikir kami cukup serupa mengingat kami berdua adalah saudara kembar," balas Xiao Lu dingin. Ia tak menyukai Ibu Suri karena perangainya yang buruk dan saudara kembarnya, Han Xiao Tse, yang sudah seperti mainan Ibu Suri, yang selalu mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Kau begitu dingin pada nenekmu ini, Putra Mahkota," ucap Ibu suri dibuat-buat sedih. Xiao Lu hanya tersenyum mengejek mendengarnya.

"Oh maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia." Xiao Lu menunjukan sikap membangkangnya pada semua orang saat itu.

"Kakak," lirih Xiao Tse. Xiao Lu hanya meliriknya sekilas.

"Ah bukankah kau Jendral Wu?" Xiao Lu sengaja membelokan arah pembicaraan saat ia melihat Jendral gagah itu.

"Benar Yang Mulia. Hamba Jendral Wu dari divisi Naga Putih," ucap Yi Fan setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Ibu Suri.

"Ah aku harus berterima kasih padamu karena telah menyelamatkan Jendral Huang."

"Yang Mulia tertalu menyanjung." Xiao Lu tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tapi lain kali kau harus berhati-hati. Walaupun kau berhasil membawa Jendralku kembali dalam keadaan hidup-hidup tetap saja Jendral kepercayaanku ini terluka, bahkan bekasnya masih ada di lehernya." Tao yang sedari tadi menunduk tersedak mendengar ucapan Putra Mahkotanya. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tertawa. Yang Mulia-nya yang satu ini memang sengaja menggoda kekasihnya. Yeah, menyembunyikan rahasia dari Putra Mahkota adalah hal tersulit yang pernah Tao kerjakan.

"Ah? Baiklah lain kali hamba akan berhati-hati," jawab Yi Fan gugup.

"Baiklah Yang Mulia hamba permisi terlebih dahulu. Hari ini hamba ada kelas Kong Fu Tse. Panjang umur Yang Mulia." Putra Mahkota langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya di ikuti Tao dan rombongannya.

Saat melewati rombongan Ibu Suri, saat itulah sebuah kontak tercipta. Hanya mereka yang mengetahui kontak itu. Dalam kurun waktu yang relative singkat, garis senyum mulai terlukis di paras masing-masing paras kedua Jendral perang tertinggi Dinasti Han itu.

"Sudah kasmarannya. Ingat kau harus mengajariku Kon Fu Tse," ucap Putra Mahkota setelah mereka cukup jauh dari rombongan Ibu Suri.

"Katamu aku hanya perlu menemanimu," bantah Tao.

"Aku tak menerima penolakan atau gajimu kupotong."

"Bukan kau yang menggajiku."

"Bisa kuatur."

"Dasar menyebalkan," desis Tao.

"Aku mendengarnya."

"Baiklah Yang Mulia."

"Hey! Kau!"

* * *

"Sudah waktunya menentukan Putra Mahkota anakku." Kaisar Han Wu Ti menatap bingung sang ibunda.

"Maksud ibu? Bukankah Putra Mahkota adalah Xiao Lu? Dia lahir terlebih dahulu jadi dialah Putra Mahkota," jawab Kaisar Han Wu Ti.

"Anak berandalan itu?" Tanya Ibu Suri sembari menuangkan teh pada cangkir Kaisar Hun Wu Ti. "Xiao Tse lebih baik ketimbang anak itu."

"Jangan seperti itu, bu. Aku tahu anak itu tidak seberandalan yang ibu kira." Kaisar Han Wu Ti menyeruput tehnya.

"Apakah pantas penggantimu kelak suka membangkan seperti itu? Dia dan penjaganya itu sama saja."

"Jendral Huang?" Tanya sang Kaisar. "Setahuku Jendral Huang adalah Jendral yang sopan, taat, dan kemampuannya setara dengan Jendral Wu."

"Aku tak menyukainya," ungkap Ibu Suri. "Dia sama saja seperti Xiao Lu."

"Aku tak mau tahu. Kau harus memikirkan kembali ucapanku, Xiao Tse disukai pejabat Negara dan dia anak yang tengan. Dia lebih cocok menjadi penerusmu ketimbang Xiao Lu," tuntut Ibu Suri.

Sang Kaisar hanya menghela napas mendengar penuturan ibunya dan menyanggupinya. Tanpa mereka tahu Xiao Tse tengah menguping pembicaraan mereka. Matanya terbelalak mendengar ayahnya menyanggupi permintaan sang nenek.

'Bagaimana ini, jika kakak diturunkan dari tahta, kakak akan diasingkan.' Xiao Tse segera pergi dari kediaman ayahnya dan berlari menuju pavilion kakaknya.

Tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang. Saat ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia melihat sosok yang selama ini membuat jantungnya tak beraturan.

"Jendral Huang," panggilnya gugup. Tao sempat mengira yang menabraknya adalah Xiao Lu, namun ia sadar yang menabraknya ini adalah saudara kembar Xiao Lu, Xiao Tse.

"Yang Mulia. Angin apa yang membawa anda mengunjungi kediaman Putra Mahkota tengah hari seperti ini?" Tanya Tao sopan.

"Ah ano, apakah kakak ada di dalam?" Tanya Xiao Tse lirih sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam. Masih dalam posisi jarak mereka yang terbilang dekat, jantung Xiao Tse berdetak gila.

"Ya. Putra Mahkota ada di dalam. Namun, beliau tengah belajar," jawab Tao lembut.

"Ah apa aku tak bisa menemuinya?" kali ini wajah Xiao Tse menyiratkan kekecewaan. Mau tak mau hal itu membuat Tao iba.

"Apakah sangat penting?" Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Xiao Tse menganggukan kepalanya semangat. Benar-benar menggemaskan, pikir Tao.

"Baiklah, mari hamba antar." Mereka berjalan diam. Xiao Tse mengekor di balakang Tao, manatap takjub punggung kokoh di hadapannya. Ia tahu, ia memiliki perasaan terlarang pada salah satu Jendral terhebat di dinasti Han.

"Kita sudah sampai, Yang Mulia." Xiao Tse tersenyum pada Tao dan menganggukan kepalanya paham. Xioa Tse pun langsung memasuki pavilion Xiao Lu.

"Katamu, kau ingin lari dariku, kenapa kau kembali, Ta-." ucapannya terhenti saat melihat siapa yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kakak," panggil Xiao Tse. Xiao Lu menutup bukunya dan menatap dingin saudara kembarnya itu.

"Ada apa?" Xiao Tse sebenarnya takut pada kakaknya yang tak pernah mengeluarkan aura bersahabat.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," ucap Xiao Tse lirih.

"Katakan."

"Ayahanda akan mengambil tahtamu." Xiao Lu tak merespon apa pun.

"Oh." Hanya respon itu yang ia berikan. Xiao Tse tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Kakak! Bagaimana kau bisa setengan itu?! Kau tahu artinya, bukan? Kau akan diasingkan!" Xiao Tse sudah hampir menangis dengan kakakanya itu.

"Lalu, kau ingin aku berbuat apa? Nenek menyukaimu yang muda diperalat dan membenciku yang terus membangkannya. Jelas kaulah yang akan menjadi Putra Mahkota."

"Kakak!" Xiao Tse sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan kakaknya. "Apa salahku hingga kau begitu membenciku? Aku tidak ingin kau diasingkan! Aku ingin kau yang menjadi Kaisar kelak. Aku tak bisa sepertimu."

Xiao Lu menatap adiknya itu. Entahlah, ia tak membenci adiknya, bagaimana ia bisa membenci orang yang selama sembilan bulan membagi tempat bersama di rahim ibu mereka. Ia bangkit dari meja belajarnya, kemudian menghampiri saudara kembarnya.

"Jendral Huang, kau ada di luar?" Tao memasuki ruangan itu setelah ia mendengar panggilan itu.

"Anda memanggil saya, Yang Mulia?" Xiao Lu masih menatap saudara kembarnya.

"Lakukan kudeta itu." Tao menatap tak percaya pada Xiao Lu, begitu pula Xiao Tse.

"Baiklah." Xiao Tse berbalik menatap tak percaya pada Tao.

"Kau boleh pergi," ucap Xiao Lu disanggupi Tao.

"Kakak?" Xiao Tse meminta penjelasan pada saudara kembarnya. Seolah mengerti dengan pikiran adiknya, Xiao Lu berujar.

"Aku tahu cepat atau lambat nenek akan menyingkirkanku. Aku sudah menyiapkan kudeta itu sejak lama. Pemerintahan otoriter, rakyat yang menderita, dan Kaisar yang digunakan sebagai boneka Negara. Aku muak dengan itu, itulah alasan aku tak dekat denganmu atau pun nenek. Karena kau lebih terlihat seperti bonekanya."

"Maka dari itu, aku cukup terkejut kau mau memberitahukanku tentang ini. Selamat datang saudaraku."

* * *

Yi Fan merasa ada yang aneh dengan kekasihnya belakangan ini. Kekasihnya terlalu banyak merenung.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Yi Fan sembari memeluk Tao dari belakang. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di taman rahasia milik mereka berdua.

Terlihat hamparan dandelion yang tertimpa cahaya keemasan dari sang bulan. Tao tak menjawab dan terus menatap hamparan dandelion itu bergoyang mengikuti arah angin membawanya.

"Bukankah dandelion itu begitu indah?" bukannya menjawab, Tao justru mengalihkan topic pembicaraan mereka. Yi Fan tak sebodoh itu mengikuti arus pembicaraan Tao.

"Sebenarnya ka-." Belum Yi Fan melanjutkan Tao sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku akan membunuhmu."

Angin yna cukup kencang menerbangkan dandelion itu ke arah mereka, Yi Fan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jika kau masih berada di pihak Ibu Suri," lanjut Tao.

"Tao."

"Saya tidak main-main, Jendral Wu." Yi Fan membalikan tubuh Tao agar menghadap ke arahnya.

"Berhentilah menuruti anak kecil itu, Tao." Tao menepis pelukan Jendral berusia 30 tahun itu.

"Berhentilah membela pihak yang salah," balas Tao.

"Ibu Suri tak salah Tao. Beliaulah yang menemukan kita dan membesarkan kita."

"Untuk dijadikan alat pembunuh?" Tanya Tao sarkatis.

"Tao!" Nada Yi Fan meninggi mendengar nada ketus yang diucapkan kekasihnya.

"Sejak kapan kau membangkang seperti ini?" Tanya Yi Fan pada Tao. Tao mendengus mendengarnya.

"Aku? Membangkang? Aku hanya memperjuangkan apa yang kupercaya." Yi Fan tak habis pikir dengan kekeras kepalaan Tao.

"Sudahlah Yi Fan. Aku hanya menawarkan kebebasan padamu. Besok malam, jika kau berubah pikiran datanglah kemari. Aku menunggumu." Tao berjalan meninggalkan Yi Fan dalam keheningan malam.

* * *

"Yang Mulia memanggil hamba?" Yi Fan membungkuk di hadapan Ibu Suri.

"Bagaimana hasil penyelidikanmu?" Tanya Ibu Suri tak sabar.

"Putra Mahkota tengah merencanakan kudeta, Yang Mulia. Ia bersama para pengkhianat berencana menyerang Istana saat esok hari saat ayam jantan berkokok." Ibu Suri mendecih mendengarnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jendral Huang?" Yi Fan mencengkram pedang yang ia genggam.

"Jendral Huang ikut serta dalam kudeta itu."

"Anak itu. Tidak tahu berterima kasih padaku. Beruntung aku mengangkatmu sebagai orang kepercayaanku. Kau boleh pergi sekarang dan siapkan pasukan untuk menghabisi para pengkhianat itu."

"Baiklah. Hamba mohon undur diri Yang Mulia."

Yi Fan berjalan pelan keluar dari pavilion Ibu Suri. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

"_Besok malam, jika kau berubah pikiran datanglah kemari. Aku menunggumu."_

Yi Fan teringat perkataan kekasihnya. Yi Fan menatap gelapnya angkasa tanpa hiasan hanya meninggalkan bulan purnama yang kesepian. Ia mengganti arahnya berjalan menuju tempatnya dengan Tao. Tanpa ia sadar ia sudah berada di hamparan dandelion itu, ia dapat melihat sosok yang ia cintai tengah menatap hamparan dandelion yang tertimpa cayaha purnama. Indah.

"Jika aku tak datang, apa kau akan tetap menungguku?" Tao memutar kepalanya mencari arah suara pria yang dicintainya itu.

"Tapi buktinya kau datang." Tao tak dapat menahan senyumnya untuk Yi Fan.

"Berhentilah kekanak-kanakan seperti itu." Senyum itu lenya begitu saja tanpa menyisakannya sedikitpun.

"Jadi? Kita adalah musuh, sekarang?" Tanya Tao. Ia tak bisa menutupi rasa kecewanya.

"Belum. Hari ini hingga matahari terbit kau masih kekasihku."

"Hahaha… Kau aneh. Bagaimana bisa Jendral perang yang akan memenggal kepalamu masih kau anggap kekasihmu?" Tanya Tao hambar.

"Kau sendiri. Bagaimana bisa kau tertawa bersama Jendral yang akan menghunuskan pedangnya tepat di jantungmu?" Kali ini Yi Fan yang bertanya hambar.

"Kita berdua aneh," jawab Tao.

"Benar." Hanya angin nakal yang mengisi keheningan antara kedua Jendral itu. Mereka tenggelam pada pikiran masing-masing.

"Tak mau merubah pikiranmu? Masih ada waktu."

"Aku tak bisa." Tao tersenyum getir mendengarnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kerena itu sebuah kejahatan." Tao memutus kontak mata itu. Ia menatap hamparan tenang dandelion."

"Jika keadilan kau anggap sebagai kejahatan. Berarti kau menganggap aku adalah dosa untukmu."

"…"

"Jika dosa harus mendapat ganjaran yang setimpal. Kuharap kau yang membayarnya dengan membunuhku esok hari, dengan semua itu kau akan mengerti tentang kepercayaan yang kuanut. Kepercayaan akan kebebasan."

Tao berjalan membelakangi Yi Fan. Satu, dua, tiga, langkah. Yi Fan ingin membuang semua rasa pengabdiannya dan menarik Tao kepelukannya, membawanya pergi dari tempat ini.

Tao berhenti. "Anda tahu Jendral Wu?"

Yi Fan tak menjawab pertanyaan Tao. Tao memutar sebagian badannya dan menatap Yi Fan.

"Saya bahagia bisa mencintai anda." Tao menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya pada Yi Fan. Senyum yang begitu Yi Fan sukai. "Selamat malam."

Saat Tao berbalik meninggalkan Yi Fan. Kedua bola mata milik masing-masing Jendral terkuat itu kotor oleh cairan bening yang jatuh tanpa bisa dibendung. Semakin jauh jarak yang tercipta di antara mereka semakin deras cairan bening itu keluar.

Menangis dalam diam. Mengubur cinta demi egoisme. Dua Jendral terkuat yang telah membunuh ratusan raga, mancabut ratusan nyawa telah kalah akan suatu hal. Hal yang tak bisa di tebas dengan pedang. Hal yang tak dapat mereka musnahkan. Hal yang disebut dengan takdir.

* * *

Bahkan sebelum matahari terbit pria berpangkat Jendra itu telah menunggu dari balik gerbang utama Istana. Menatap langit yang telah berlukiskan tinta keemasan. Dipejamkan matanya saat mendengar deru kuda dari luar Istana. Ia membuka matanya saat melihat gerbang Istana berhasil dibuka. Terlihat sosok berkain hitam di atas kuda hitamnya tengah mengacungkan pedangnya dan memimpin peperangan.

Yi Fan tersenyum menatap sosok itu. Ia begitu mengenali sosok itu meskipun kain pelindung itu menyembunyikan sebagian parasanya, hanya menyisakan sepasang _onyx_ yang balas menatapnya. Prajuritnya langsung berhamburan mengepung para pengkhianat itu. Mereka kalah jumlah.

Yi Fan terdiam melihat peperangan yang ada di hadapannya, melihat sang kekasih tengah berjuang demi kepercayaannya. Kepercayaan yang sempat menggoyahkan ego Yi Fan. Katakanlah ia adalah pria terjahat di dunia ini. Ya, ia mengakuinya, ia benar-benar jahat. Satu per satu para pengkhianat itu merenggang nyawa menyikasan sosok hitam itu yang masih berdiri tegak meski luka memenuhi sekujur tubuhnnya.

Keringat bercampur darah yang terus menetes ke permukaan tanah tempat sosok itu berpijak. Terlihat ia tengah berjuang melawan rasa sakitnya. Yi Fan mengambil pedangnya dan berjalan menuju sosok itu yang masih terengah-engah, para prajurit yang tersisa menyingkir, memberikan jalan pada Jendral perang itu. Mereka tahu tentang kedua Jendral itu. Kedua Jendral yang begitu mereka hormati.

Yi Fan mendekati sosok hitam itu yang berdiri pada kedua bilah pedang yang menjadi tumpuannya. Yi Fan menarik kain pelindung sosok itu.

"Anda terluka, Jendral Huang."

"Saya mengetahuinya, Jendral Wu."

Terdiam cukup lama. Menatap dalam satu sama lain. Menyesap cinta yang tersisa.

"Saya akan membunuh anda, Jendral Huang." Terdengar begitu memilukan. Para prajurit yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya. Tak sanggup memandang kedua Jendral itu.

"Saya berjanji ini tidak akan sakit." Air mata lolos dari onyx sayu itu.

"Benarkan?" Tanya sang Jendral.

Yi Fan menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Membungkam bibir sang Jendral, kemudian menuskan pedangnya pada dada sang Jendral Huang sekali hentakan. Dapat dirasakannya darah membasahi tangannya. Tao terbatuk, tersedak rasa sakitnya. Mulutnya mengeluarkan darah yang bercampur dengan bibir Yi Fan.

"Apakah sakit?" Tanya Yi Fan di sela kecupan mereka.

"Se-sedik-it," dengan susah payah Tao menjawab.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Yi Fan tepat di telinga kekasihnya itu.

"Ma-mak-ka ak-ku a-k-kan hah… leh-bih men-cin-tai-mu." Sang Jendral pun tertidur dalam pelukan Yi Fan untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Selamanya.

Yi Fan mendekap tubuh kekasihnya itu lebih erat. Para prajurit yang melihat kejadian itu satu per satu mulai berlutut memberikan penghormatan terakhir bagi sang Jendral. Yi Fan tak dapat menahannya lagi, perlahan air mata yang mengotori wajahnya tak bisa berhenti. Diiringi isakan menyakitkan dari Jendral tekuat di dinasti Han. Tidak ada hujan yang menyembunyikan tangisnya. Hari itu, menjadi saksi bisu kekalahan yang sebenarnya. Kekalahan melawan takdir.

* * *

Yi Fan berjalan sendiri ke arah jurang tempat pembuangan mayat para pengkhianat. Ia berdiri di ujung jurang menatap laut lepas. Kemudian ia menutup matanya.

"_Kenapa kita hidup di dunia ini? __Aku dengan keluargaku yang bahkan aku tak pernah mengetahuinya dan kau dengan semua penderitaanmu?"_

"_Untuk menunggu kematian bersama kurasa."_

"_Aku tidak mau mati bersama orang aneh sepertimu."_

"_Apa kau bilang? Kau mau mati hah?"_

"_Hahaha… tidak. Aku tidak ingin mati. Tidak sekarang."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Karena jika aku mati sekarang, kupikir itu sungguh tidak adil."_

"_Apakah kau pernah merasa adil dalam hidupmu?"_

"_Tidak. Hahaha."_

"_Dasar."_

"_Tapi aku sudah menemukan keadilanku. Kau."_

"_Aku?"_

"_Ya. Bukankah begitu adil saat dua orang yang tak pernah mendapat keadilan dalam hidupnya bertemu untuk belajar tentang keadilan yang sebenarnya?"_

"_Ya. Kau benar."_

Yi Fan membuka matanya. "Aku sudah kehilangan keadilanku, Tao." Ia tersenyum saat menjatuhkan dirinya ke jurang dan langsung menghantam ombak yang memakannya.

**THE END**

"Hey! Tao! Sedang apa kau di sana? Jurang itu berbahaya! Cepat kemari, bis kita akan segera pergi. Kau tak dengar sejak tadi Nenek sihir-seongseanim itu sudah berkoar-koar?" Pemuda berseragam SMA itu menoleh pada sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"Iya! Iya! Aku datang Luhan! Aku datang." Karena tak memperhatiakan jalan Tao menabrak pengunjung lain hingga terjatuh.

"Astaga! Tao." Luhan berlari menghampiri Tao yang terjatuh.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tao mendongak dan terpaku menatap iris tajam itu.

"Tao! Astaga! Kau ceroboh sekali. Maafkan dia Tuan. Dia memang ceroboh." Luhan membungkukan badannya untuk Tao.

"Ah iya tid-."

"Hey! Kalian berdua cepat naik ke bis!" Teriak seorang guru perempuan pada Luhan dan Tao.

"Demi Tuhan! Hari ini hari sialku. Ayo Tao, kita pergi sekarang." Luhan langsung menarik Tao yang tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti gerakan Luhan.

"Hey, aku belum berterima kasih padanya," ucap Tao di sela-sela larinya.

"Terima kasihnya kapan-kapan saja."

Pemuda itu terus memperhatikan kedua remaja itu, lebih tepat ke salah seorang remaja yang menabraknya tadi.

"Kris-gege. Kau sedang apa?" Kris menatap pemuda yang tengah memegang kamera itu.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa, Sehun. Hanya saja kurasa aku sudah menemukan kembali keadilanku."

"Hah? Kau ini aneh sekali ge." Sehun pun kembali sibuk dengan kameranya.

"Huang Zi Tao." Kris membaca ID card yang ada di tangannya. "Kau tak berubah."

* * *

Senin, 17 Juni 2013

1.09 a.m

* * *

Senja's hereee~~ Wkwkwk senja tau ini ending yang buruk :3 tapi yeah gimana senja pengengnya endingnya gitu, itu udah senja tambahain sebenernya, aslinya ya cuma sampai The End doang. Dan maaf untuk KTS yang kemaren pada gak mau sad ending tapi karena senja muridnya Chen, so jangan percaya dengan ucapan senja. LOL.

Maaf kalau ada typo. Ini udah malem (pagi sih sebenernya) jadi senja gak kuat lagi untuk ngedit. Dan makasih buat semuanya yang kemaren udah nyemangatin senja buat ngulang fict yang sempet kehapus ini wkwkw makhlum daya juang senja termasuk rendah dan gampang bad mood LOL.

Well, please give me feedback and **don't be silent reader** ^^

.

With Love

P.S


End file.
